


Twist and Shout

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward twister leads to much better sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist and Shout

Joel had resigned himself to a boring one person movie night, a few too many beers, and an early bed time. That was, until Ray had bumped into him after work, blushing furiously and stammering out an invitation to hang out at his apartment. Joel really didn’t know why he had agreed, maybe because Ray had looked so hopeful, or maybe because he’d had  _a huge fucking crush_ _on him for months._  Whatever the reason Joel now found himself standing awkwardly in the doorway of Ray’s apartment as the younger man scrambled around picking up all of his shit and tossing it in a pile next to the couch. Joel walked in, heading for the couch, when Ray stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I, uh…we’re not spending the night playing video games?"

"No!" Ray almost yelled and Joel was taken aback. Since when did Ray not want to play video games? "I mean, that would be lame, right? We spent all day playing video games. I just finished Prey for the second time, and let me tell you that game is not as fun as it looks." Joel gave a nonchalant shrug and watched as Ray walked to his room. He heard some rustling around in the closet and Ray emerged with a stack of board games. "See," he said. "These will be way more fun. What do you want, Candy Land, Life, Chutes and Ladders…" Joel stopped paying attention to Ray when he noticed the box at the bottom of the pile.  _Don’t do it._  He thought.  _Don’t you fucking say it-_

"Twister!" Joel blurted out, regretting the word as soon as it left his mouth. Ray, however, was grinning like an idiot.

"I really hoped you’d say that." And he set to work unfolding the mat as Joel took off his shoes.  _Well shit. This is going to be weird._

When Ray finally got the mat straightened out he decided he would go first. He took the spinner off the coffee table, giving it a flick and happily obliging as it landed on right hand red. Of course, Ray chose to follow through by bending in half, ass sticking way up in the air. Joel swallowed, as his spin landed on left foot yellow. stepping a little closer to Ray, but staying standing. he spun for Ray this time, who got right foot green. Ray groaned as he stretched across the mat to reach the circle.

A few spins later and twister had definitely earned it’s name. Joel was on all fours, bridging over Ray who looked like he had frozen mid crab-walk, with one leg sticking out between Joel’s arms. They where both giggling like maniacs as Joel strained to spin the arrow, then reaching his leg back further to the red dot. Ray awkwardly reached a toe out to flick the spinner, then flipped himself over to stretch his leg further through Joel’s arms. Joel’s breath hitched as Ray’s shirt rode up, revealing some skin. Then he spun and had to maneuver himself into another position. This time, his head was over Ray’s, arms over each shoulder and legs straddling one of Ray’s own. They both blushed, giggling to cover it up. Ray spun, and slid lower down to reach his arm between Joel’s legs. his head was now about level with Joel’s neck, and Joel could feel Ray’s eyes on him as he swallowed  and reached for the spinner. Suddenly, Ray’s arm shot out, knocking Joel off balance  so that he crashed down on Ray, catching himself before he crushed him completely. They both dissolved in a fit of laughter.

"Hey," Joel gasped. "No fair!" Ray giggled and wiggled around on the mat, taking his hand back from between Joel’s legs and sliding both legs through instead. Joel blushed as Ray brought his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a surprise kiss. As the drew back, Ray giggled at Joel’s confused face.

"Don’t tell me you haven’t been wanting to do that all night." He grinned. Joel couldn’t help but smile back, drawing him in for another kiss. They stayed like that for a while, rolling around on the mat and exchanging kisses.

"Has this been your plan all along?" Joel questioned as he drew back from the kiss, fingers toying with the hem of Ray’s shirt.

"Maybe" Ray said slyly, cutting himself off with a gasp as Joel slid a hand up his shirt to brush roughly over his nipple. His back arched as Joel did it again, reveling in the breathy gasps Ray let out. He slowly pushed Ray’s shirt up all the way, taking his hands back and switching to his mouth, nipping and sucking as Ray moaned beneath him.

"Of course," Ray moaned. "If you hadn’t picked Twister I really would’ve been fucked. Try making Candy Land sexual, seriously." Joel hummed in agreement, taking a hand and sliding it down Ray’s pants to cut him off. Ray yelped as Joel grasped his cock, thumb swirling through the precum and slowly dragging his hand down the length. Ray moaned and started babbling mindlessly. "Fucking christ that’s good. Jesus Joel right there yeah. I was fucking- oh god yes- fucking terrified when I asked you over today. I -Jesus!- I thought you would say no, or maybe tell me you didn’t like younger men. Fucking hell- apparently I was wrong." Joel pulled down Ray’s pants for better access, yanking down the waistband of his boxers as well. He brought his fingers up to Ray’s mouth, the Puerto Rican going silent again as he sucked on them thoroughly. Joel slowly slid his index finger inside of Ray, still pumping him with the other hand. Ray moaned loudly, wiggling around on the twister mat and moving it into a crumpled pile. Joel slid in another finger, scissoring him apart slowly. Ray melted as Joel’s fingers curled in to find his prostate, whimpering against Joel’s neck. Joel pulled his fingers out to fumble with his own pants, an act made much harder by the fact that Ray was whining and rutting against him to regain friction. He fumbled with a condom he pulled out of his pants pocket as Ray twisted beneath him. Joel reached for his bag, pulling out a small bottle of lube and using it to coat his hand and dick. He lined himself up to Ray’s entrance, pushing in slowly as Ray writhed beneath him. He thrust in time with his pumps of Ray’s dick, hearing the twister mat crinkle beneath them as it stuck to their sweaty skin. He found Ray’s sweet spot and Ray arched his back and nearly screamed, babbling out half formed words as Joel pounded into him mercilessly. They both came at the same time, Joel groaning into his orgasm as Ray shouted out something Joel was not expecting.

"I fucking love twister!" He screamed as he came, striping across his stomach. Joel let out a loud snort, which turned into a chuckle, and soon they where both giggling on the floor again, half wrapped up in a twister mat and reeking of sex.


End file.
